


First-Time Flier

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Come along,” She ordered, grabbing Alec’s arm. “We’re going to have to do a full-body search.”
Relationships: Female TSA Agent doms Naïve First-Time Flier, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	First-Time Flier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito_Ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Ivory/gifts).



Victoria sighed, looking at the long line of people waiting to make it through the metal detectors. It was just another day in airport security. She motioned the next flier forward, to pass through her metal detector. The light turned green and she waved them on. 

She waved the next passenger forward, eying up the young man as he tentatively stepped forward. 

“Put your possessions in the tray,” Victoria ordered when the man did nothing.

The man nodded, dropping his wallet, phone, and carry on on the conveyor belt. 

“Shoes too,” Victoria ordered. 

The man looked like he was about to object, but instead, he toed off his shoes and put them in the tray.

Victoria looked him up and down, licking her lips. She hadn’t been expecting that. Under his polished black shoes, were thin socks the edge of which disappeared under his black slacks. If she had to guess, she would say they were stockings, and if that didn’t pique her interest - 

She waved him forward through the metal detector. As he passed she pressed the test button on her keyboard. Sure enough, the alarm sounded, the light turning red. 

“Stop, try it again,” Victoria ordered. She again pressed the test button as the man walked through the gate. 

“Step over here,” Victoria ordered. She waved over another agent to take her post as she led the man to the clearing they used for wanding. She grabbed the wand from one of the agents working in the area. 

“I’ve got this,” she told the agent with a saucy little wink. The man just shrugged and wandered off. No one objected to taking a coffee break. 

“Stand still, feet apart,” She ordered the man. The man nodded frantically, moving to follow her orders. 

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Alec Turner,” the man replied, his voice cracking a little from nerves. 

“First-time flier?” Victoria asked. The wand crackled as she ran it near the man’s body. She slid her fingers up the shaft until her thumb rested on the test button. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec replied. “For business.” 

“Very nice,” Victoria replied, letting the wand slip just a little so rubbed against the man’s body. Alec flinched, but it did little to deter Victoria. 

“Do you have anything metal on you?” Victoria asked, pushing the test button on the wand to make it beep. “Piercings?” She ran the wand between his legs, letting it slide gently against his crotch- an honest mistake to anyone watching them. “Or other undergarments?”

“I-” Alec started, “No. I don’t.” He said hurriedly. 

Victoria hit the test button again. The wand beeped again. 

“You sure about that?” Victoria asked, with a smirk. Alec blushed deeply. It was such a good look on him. Victoria just had to know what he was hiding. 

“I’m going to have to pat you down.” She told him. She started at his waist, enjoying the way he flinched as she patted him. She worked her way up, over his button-up shirt. She could feel something there, under the fabric. She slid her hands inward, smirking as she felt it. Despite being fully flat chest, the man was wearing a bra. From what little she could feel through his shirt it felt lacy and soft. She wanted to see it. 

Victoria worked her way back down his body letting her hand brush against his cock as she worked down his legs. She could definitely feel garters holding up his stockings. And that was enough for her. 

She needed a little break anyway. A little stress relief as it were. 

“Come along,” She ordered, grabbing Alec’s arm. “We’re going to have to do a full-body search.” 

Victoria didn’t let up on Alec’s arm as she led him through the airport. She took him through the employee only door and into one of the back offices. She closed the door behind them, finally letting go of Alec. 

“Strip,” Victoria ordered.

“Uhm,” Alec hesitated, shuffling a little nervously. “Can’t I get a male guard or something?” 

“I suppose,” Victoria replied, with just a note of exasperation in her voice. “Though it may take a little time, you’ll probably miss your flight.” 

“I can’t miss my flight!” 

“Well then I suppose I’ll have to do you,” Victoria said, with a predatory smile. She walked over to the small supply table in the corner and picked up a pair of latex gloves. She snapped them as she put them on, the sound reverberating around the room. “Now, strip.” 

“Yes,” Alec sighed. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Victoria corrected.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec echoed, blushing slightly as he worked open the buttons on his shirt. He blushed, looking away as he dropped the fabric away, revealing the black lacy bra he was wearing. It did little for support on his flat chest, but the fabric accented him well and peaked just a bit where his nipples hardened in the cold air. For the first time in her life, Victoria was happy for the frigid A/C unit that kept the airport at a brisk 68 degrees. 

Victoria openly watched him as he worked his slacks open. She licked her lips as he dropped his pants. He was wearing delicate black lace panties, with garters holding up his black stockings. She could see the outline of his cock in the panties, half-hard already. 

It was certainly a choice for traveling, not one Victoria would have made, but whatever made Alec feel pretty. Besides, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Stop there,” She ordered as Alec teased the edge of his panties with his fingertips. “Face the table.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec responded, doing as she said. 

“Lean forward, hands on the table,” Victoria said as she wandered around the table to stand behind him. Alec shivered as Victoria sat the economy size bottle of lube they kept in the room on the table beside his hand. Just a little reminder of exactly what she planned to do here. 

She started at his chest, running her hands over the fabric of his bra, teasing his nipples. She leaned forward, pressing her own breast against his back, letting him feel the warmth of her presence. She hooked a finger under the silky fabric, drawing a shiver from the man. 

Aleck shivered under her ministration, but he didn’t move. She worked her hands farther down, letting a single finger dip into his belly button before sliding to the hem of his panties. 

‘These are quite lovely,” She told him, tracing her hands along the edge of the lace. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Alec breathed. Victoria ran her fingers over his clothed cock, drawing a gasp from the man. He was hard now, the head of his cock poking above the panties. She teased her fingers over it, enjoying the way Alec twitched. 

Finally, she slid his panties down to mid-thigh level. She reached for the lube, laughing a little as Alec shivered again. 

“Just relax,” She ordered, rubbing a soothing hand down his back. She squirted some lube into her hand, spreading it over her fingertips. As much as she would love to play with him for hours, to take him home and chain him to her bed, she had to get this show on the road before someone came looking for her. 

“Ah!” Alec gasped as she slid a finger into him without warning. She pushed his back down with her free hand, till his chest rested on the table. She worked her finger in and out of his body, crooking it just slightly to find his prostate. 

Alec let out a cut off whimper as she found it. Victoria grinned at herself in the large mirror opposite. She rubbed the little bundle of nerves again. 

“There’s something right here,” Victoria muttered, trying to keep up the pretense. “I think I’ll need to examine a little more thoroughly.” She added a second finger without preamble, forcing his body to adjust to it. 

“Please,” Alec gasped, his hips bucking as she continued to rub the little organ. Victoria tapped her fingers against his prostate, enjoying the way he shivered with each move.

“Yes, definitely need to examine you more,” Victoria said, sliding her free hand around his waist. She squeezed his balls, hard, drawing a whimper from the man. But the pain did little to quell his erection, that was leaking precome profusely. She squeezed him again, toying with his balls for a few more seconds before moving onto his shaft.

“Please,” Alec gasped, “I-” 

“Are you going to come?” Victoria scoffed, “Just from an innocent little cavity search?” She squeezed his shaft hard, drawing a strangled gasp from the man. “Are you that hard up for it?” 

Alec groaned, thrusting his hips back and forth into her hands, fucking himself on her fingers. Victoria bit her lip. She was enjoying this too much. But it was time to bring this to an end, before someone came looking for her. 

She worked her hand over his shaft, as she rubbed mercilessly at his prostate. Alec gasped and sobbed, rutting back and forth between her hands as his orgasm washed over him. Victoria stroked him through it, not letting up on his prostate until his moans turned to pain.   
“Come along,” She ordered, grabbing Alec’s arm. “We’re going to have to do a full-body search.” 

“Please stop,” Alec gasped trying to pull away, “It’s too much.” 

Victoria narrowed her eyes giving his cock one last hard squeeze before she let him go. She whipped her hand on his back, smearing what come was covering it onto him. 

“I suppose you pass,” She said, feigning disinterest. She could hear Alec quickly dressing behind her as she discarded her gloves in the wastebasket. 

“However, in the future, I suggest you arrive at least three hours before your flight and be prepared for a more thorough examination.” She drew out the last word, letting her meaning sink in. 

“More thorough than this?” Alec squeaked, fumbling his tie as she led him out of the room and back onto the main concourse. 

“Best be prepared for anything really. I’m sure you’ll remember this time,” She said with a wink, “I know I certainly will.” She pinched his ass as he stumbled forward and into the crowd. 

  
. 


End file.
